


A Heart Full of Love (Newt x Violet)

by TheHufflepuffCrossoverGirl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffCrossoverGirl/pseuds/TheHufflepuffCrossoverGirl
Summary: It has been eight years since Violet Evergarden joined the services of Auto Memory Doll and hasn't yet fully understood their feelings, love at first sight is something she believes impossible and hasn't even understood well what it means to love. A new applicant asks for her services, but she lives in New York. Violet thought it would be a normal trip in her work as a Doll, but this turned out to be a wrong thought.Now she and Jacob Kowalski will have to live a crazy adventure wrapped in the world of magic in order to help the magizoologist Newt Scamander.The introvert Newt Scamander sees a woman as beautiful as a doll in the streets of New York and falling in love from the first time their eyes crossed was inevitable, it is then that fate joins him with the woman of his dreams: the young Violet Evergarden. She is a muggle and knows that by the end of them adventure the goodbye is inevitable, but until then he will enjoy his moments with her.The story of Violet will be adapted to the geographical world we know, being her from Wales.I'm not very good at English because isn't my mother tongue, then sorry for the mistakes





	1. A Travel

"To united states?" Asked the young woman with blond hair while she saw the request in her hands. It seemed that someone had come to request their services as Auto Memory Doll from the other side of the Atlantic, generally didn't leave Europe or generally her services were mostly requested in Wales, so it was rather strange that had requested in America. "I will accept the work, I think it is favorable to make known how effective the services of the company are." Violet expressed with her inexpressive tone of voice.

  
Hodgins, her boss, wasn't very relieved because, for the first time in her life, Violet would leave the European continent and eventually cross the Atlantic to fulfill her duty. She was always a hard worker and she worked hard to make the clients happy; however, he had heard that in the United States; more specifically in New York where Violet would carry out her work, there were some problems. Although Violet was a twenty-two-year-old self-sufficient woman who knew how to defend herself, he simply couldn't help but worry about her safety, after all, in his eyes she was still Gilbert's little protégé.

  
"Stop worrying so much about Violet, Claudia." Cattleya said entering the office of the redhead "It has been eight years since then, it is no longer a girl; In addition, she has always known how to defend herself, regardless of where she was, the fact that there are problems in New York doesn't mean that they directly involve her. Violet knows that she will fulfill her duty as an Auto Memory Doll, writing letters expressing the applicant's feelings and marveling at her ability." The brunette smiled.

  
During those long years, seeing Violet grow up and seeing her become a woman had touched many who knew her. She had come to the postal company CH to help with the letters, but then it became an Auto Memory Doll. Although for the young blonde-haired girl it had been difficult at the beginning due to her poor understanding of feelings, she had managed to understand the feelings of her clients with the passing of time and translate them into wonderful letters; nevertheless, she hadn't come to understand her own feelings or how to express them, despite the fact that many years passed. She couldn't be blamed, after all, much of her youth was dedicated to the army and she was simply a killing machine until she became a Doll. Having been used as a tool and didn't come to understand human feelings, she never knew how to express her feelings or get to perceive them. Although, in the same way, she came to mature a little more, coming to accept that Major Gilbert Bougainvillea had died. She fulfilled his last wish: Live.

The young woman with golden hair took her suitcase and that lace umbrella that Mr. Oscar had given her as thanks for her work. She took it wherever she was, because she liked it very much if she had to admit it and although it was a bit boyish, Violet didn't care. Even at twenty-two, she still wore the same attire, only to be tailored again to fit her developed and mature body. The emerald brooch gleamed on her chest. Violet smiled, wrapping her hands around it as she remembered the person she had appreciated so much, while looking at herself in the mirror.

  
Violet had grown up to have a beauty as pure as the drops of dew on the flowers, without any comparison, and her body seemed to have been copied from the goddess Venus. Everyone who saw her was immediately captivated by her great beauty, although Violet ignored this and went on her way, concentrating on what was really important.  
It would be an exhaustive trip.

  
Violet took her suitcase to leave the room that was assigned to her many years ago. At the bottom of the stairs, all her friends were waiting for her, as was the custom when she said goodbye, and wished her luck on her trip. Benedict then told her that he envied her having the opportunity to go to the United States, because it was also his dream to go some time, while Iris, Erica and Cattleya embraced her with great emotion. Claudia Hodgins also came to say goodbye, being quite proud of Violet to see her go so far.

  
"Be careful Violet. Give the best of you." Claudia said while giving a slight smile. Although he smiled, he was equally worried.

  
"I will work diligently." Violet said.

  
Having said that, Violet left the postal company without saying anything else. That inexpressive character was still there and it wasn't strange for anyone who knew her as well as those who worked for eight long years by her side. She took the shuttle to go to the airport, knowing that this would be a new step in her career as a Doll, it would be the first time she would go so far and could continue transmitting the feelings of people through the letters. Her sapphire eyes never left the window, while several people they knew passed by, and even the beautiful jade grasslands were appreciable along the way. What incredible things would be waiting for her in America?

 

"I wonder if the Major would be proud of me." She thought as she held her suitcase tight, where her beloved typewriter was.

  
She closed her eyes, while the soft rays of sunlight caressed her face gently and caused her hair to seem to have a glow of its own.

 

After a short period of time, Violet had finally arrived at the only humble airport in the village. The people who were there were in a hurry, as if they were afraid of losing the only transatlantic trip there would be, they didn't even bother to apologize for colliding with another person. The airplanes were being quite popular, but she had come to hear that they weren't very safe and it wasn't advisable to travel many distances, after all, that kind of airships and flamboyant flights had just started and few privileged could afford to travel in one. Violet calmly walked towards the corresponding flight, using the ticket that the client had placed with the service request. There were a lot of people on the plane, mostly businessmen who looked like they were going on a business trip. The young woman managed to attract the attention of some men, young and old, to which she hadn't noticed, since she wasn't aware that her appearance attracted attention among individuals of the opposite sex.

  
Violet sat in one of the many empty seats of the first class, while curiously she looked out the window, her hands on her knees and tilting her head lightly. The trip would be quite long, that was for sure, but it wouldn't prevent her from observing the beautiful Atlantic Ocean when they came to cross it.

  
Long hours, even days, was what took the flight. Violet was already used to traveling; In addition, her military training gave her great resistance. Yes. Even after all those years Violet still maintained those habits of when she was still in the army, resistant, eating little and always attentive to what happened to her surroundings, given that it had become her way of life since her youth and it was certainly beneficial to her.

  
When she got off that plane she looked around, the United States was quite different from her native Wales, but it was quite pleasant. With her suitcase in hand, the girl began to walk through the streets of New York, with the request in her hands, where the applicant's address was located. That place was close to the main bank of the city, not more than two blocks from it. The house that had that exact address seemed to be quite elegant, probably from a very wealthy family. The walls that surrounded the house were of brick, with high metal bars and there was a small cement road through the garden that led to the porch entrance. Violet noticed that the gate was open, surely her petitioner had left it for her arrival and she walked down the short path that led to the entrance, climbed the creaking wooden stairs until she found herself facing the oak door.  
The girl gently touched the door with her gloved hand, waiting for someone to open it. She heard the sound of heels coming down from some wooden stairs until it finally opened. She was a not very old lady, she could be about forty years old, she had reddish hair and eyes as green as a thick forest.

 

"Auto Memory Doll service. It's a pleasure to meet you. I will travel anywhere to fulfill your request". Violet made her usual bow, grabbing the edges of her dress. Then she rejoined, opening her sapphire eyes. "I am Violet Evergarden."

 

"So you are Violet, a great friend of mine told me a lot about you". The redhead woman said. "You see, I hired you to help me with my new theatre play" She said.

  
Violet understood that this woman was a playwright like the client she had helped with "Olive" and had given her the umbrella eight years ago.

  
"By the way, my name is Eve Jones." She presented herself. "Please come in, Violet." The golden-haired girl nodded to take her suitcase and follow Eve into the house. This was quite spacious and worthy of someone of high class, with extravagant decor, upholstered walls and crystal chandeliers. "Follow me, dear, I'll show you your room."

  
Both climbed a very elegant spiral staircase that led to the second floor and walked through the corridors to a room quite comfortable and ideal for Violet, had no more than necessary and was quite bright, the decor was quite simple, with the upholstered floor of a brown color and walls of a white bone. The young woman left her heavy suitcase and looked at Eve.

 

"I brought my typewriter, when is it wise to start?"

  
"Right now, dear!"

 

  
In the main port of London, a young man with brown chocolate hair and eyes as clear as the sky was running through the crowd very quickly so as not to miss the ship that would take him to the United States, specifically to New York. The name of that man was Newton Scamander.

  
"Excuse me, with permission." He muttered while trying to pass between people and from time to time hitting them with the big suitcase he carried. The young Briton hid enough secrets, although on the outside he seemed to be perfectly normal.

  
Finally, the boy had arrived in time for the ship to begin sailing. He had his suitcase close to him to keep something inside him from coming out. The suitcase clasps opened on their own and the chestnut closed them almost immediately. He smile happily at the knowledge that he would soon fulfill the mission he had set out to do and the main reason for going to the United States. After traveling around the world, that young man had an important mission to accomplish in America and he thought then that New York would be an interesting stop on his long trip to Arizona. The trip was going to be quite long, probably several days before arriving at its destination. The young man sat on a stool that was on the deck, quite anxious to say.


	2. A Great Doll

The terrace of the Jones residence was quite spacious, with a well-kept and polished wooden floor, the metal balustrade painted in white with flower shapes that gave elegance to the place and the wonderful view of the gardens were a spectacle for those who rested there then. It was also possible to observe part of the street from that height, some passers-by walk in front of the residence or simply get to appreciate the sky that looked like a blue mantle over them. In the middle of the terrace there was a round table, with a lace tablecloth of a white tone and a fine set of Chinese porcelain tea was on the table, having been the tea prepared just before the arrival of both women.

"Please, Violet, you can take a seat." Eve offered kindly as she sat in one of the empty chairs.

Violet said nothing and continued to sit down, leaving her case on one side and pulling out her typewriter to put it on the table. Eve then held out the bundle of sheets of paper she had carried in her hands until they had reached the terrace. Violet took the sheets and placed one of these in the machine, waiting for the redhead's instructions to start typing.

For a brief period of time there was absolute silence between the two women, while Eve's bright green eyes looked at the beautiful eyes of Violet, which were comparable with the pure and crystalline waters of the oceans and as deep as the Pit of the Marianas. Violet had an exquisite beauty. Her golden hair seemed to be an extension of the soft rays of the sun, her skin was clear and pearly, her delicate features seemed to have been carved by a Greek sculptor and her plump lips of a cherry hue.

"Is there something wrong with me, madame?" Violet asked in a monotonous and calm tone of voice. "You have been watching me for a long period of time. If you have found an aspect in me that has been unpleasant, I would be grateful that you let me know, that way, I can ask that my place be replaced by a Doll that is more pleasant."

"It's nothing like that, Violet." Eve said at once releasing a slight laugh. "It's just that you're extremely beautiful and beauty often inspires me to write quality works. You are a muse." She explained.

"Being the case, I am honored to offer you the inspiration for the creation of magnificent works." Expressed the young woman.

Violet took off her gloves, revealing her prosthetic hands made of silver.

"What happened to your hands?" Eve asked curiously.

That detail in Violet was a contrast to the perfection she used to show, but those metallic hands simply made her look more like a doll than a human being and gave her a unique detail that made her so much more impressive.

"I lost them in the war."

"You were military?"

"That is right, madame. During my childhood and my youth I was educated in the army and fought on the fronts of the United Kingdom during the war." The girl counted while placing her hands on the typewriter.

"You know Violet, I don't know you at all, but every detail I've found out about you only makes my inspiration grow." Eve said smiling more widely. "With what you just told me, I realize that you not only have an incomparable beauty, but you have great strength and you are self-sufficient."

Violet tilted her head slightly at the words of her petitioner. It wasn't so common for her to receive compliments on that aspect, generally people considered it strange to be a retired military officer.

"Then let's start writing." Eve said with enthusiasm before pouring some tea for her and Violet. The young Doll nodded. "Well, between technical notes add 'The stage is decorated with a large round carpet of a light brown tone, there are paintings hanging on the walls, a large cream upholstery sofa is in the middle and next to it a small table where a lamp rests. A woman dressed in a blue cotton nightgown goes on stage.' Camelia's initial monologue comes 'Years have passed since I managed to hear the sound of my own voice. Everything around me seems to have been muted, I do not even know if I'm saying things right, maybe my hearing impairment has caused me to speak in an incomprehensible language.' between technical notes put 'pauses', then the monologue continues. 'This is the punishment I deserve, it was all my fault ...'"

Violet typed what Eve was writing as she spoke, being quite efficient, without pausing. Without taking a moment to drink her tea as Eve had done it several times. So the next two weeks passed since the blonde had arrived on the American continent. Her contract in total was two weeks, being extremely profitable weeks for both women, because Violet was effective and efficient, while Eve overflowed with so many ideas that she had.

Both women's were in the comfort of the living room that day, while the redhead lay lying on the comfortable sofa upholstered with velvet dark green tone, with comfortable cushions of an olive tone. She found herself with her eyes closed, listening to the faint sound of the keys of the typewriter when pressed.

"And what do you think, Violet?" Eve asked opening her eyes to look at her, while Violet reviewed what they had typed until then.

"So far it has seemed a magnificent work, madame. The protagonist is a very brave woman and has managed to fight the ghosts of the past that have tormented her since she lost her hearing" Violet expressed as her eyes read what was written. "I have managed to feel empathy for Camelia."

"That makes me happy, Violet." The older woman sat in the couch. "We have already completed the play. Now take a break and relax." Suggested before climbing the spiral staircase.

"As you wish."

The young girl got up from the seat she had occupied as she gathered the papers already typed, checking that they were in perfect order before leaving them on the table in the living room. Without making a single sound she went to the kitchen, although she didn't often feed herself; besides that the fact that they saw her eating was annoying, at that moment she was hungry.

Eve had given her complete freedom to use the kitchen in case she wanted to, even if the latter had several maids to attend to her guest when she needed it; however, Violet always liked doing things on her own and generally rejected the fact that someone did for her what she could do for herself.

The girl calmly continued to make something to eat, nothing too elaborate, since she didn't usually eat anything very ostentatious. She prepared some Pasta Carbonara, which was perfectly cooked, the white sauce in conjunction with the bacon made that dish palatable. Finally lonely sat at the table to enjoy their food.

Soon the night had fallen, the waning moon adorned with great beauty the dark sky in the company of the stars, while the pure and white light of the natural satellite provided illuminated the darkness that flooded the streets. The young woman was in her bed, sitting, wearing a white cotton nightgown and her golden hair loose, revealing how long it was. Between her cold silver hands she held that emerald brooch that the Major had given her, giving it a bite, listening to a slight tinkle. Without much desire to sleep, the young woman went down to the garden facing the front of the residence. Violet's bare feet touched the grass, walking through the garden. There were few people walking by, some stopping from time to time in order to appreciate the neat beauty of her, some thinking she was a beautiful human doll.

"I have to think where I can stay tomorrow." She said herself. The next day was the morning of her departure, but still the ship that would take her to her next client in England until a couple of days more.

The next morning Violet had packed all her things and left the room perfectly tidy. She went down the stairs, where Eve was in a robe, sitting on the couch while drinking some coffee.

"Are you leaving now, Violet?" The redhead asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's right, madame. I have completed my duty as Auto Memory Doll. It has been a pleasure to meet you and provide my services." Violet said in a calm way doing the formal reverence of the Doll.

"The pleasure was all mine. Thank you very much for your help. Here you have your check with your pay." Eve said extending a piece of paper with her signature and the name of Violet.

Once she took the check, Violet left the house noticing that it was still early enough for the sun's rays to reach the concrete tile floor. Her cocoa-heeled brown knit boots began to mark every step Violet took as she made her way to the New York bank. Her walk was elegant, like that of a refined lady. The girl decided that it would also be good to go to a hotel to be able to spend the next two nights before having to take the boat that would take her to her next client in England.

 

  
Finally the ship had arrived in New York. The passengers of the boat got up from their places and went out to the deck to observe the Statue of Liberty and the city that was nearby. The only passenger who remained in his place was the young man in a somewhat colorful clothes, whose suitcase was always at his side.

That chocolate brown-haired boy was about to take his suitcase until the brooches of this were opened and then closed them. He placed his suitcase on his lap to pronounce softly some words that might have sounded strange had it not been for the fact that no one had managed to hear him because of the low tone of voice used.

"Dogal, do you want to calm down, please?" His tone of voice was sweet as honey and soft as a feather caress "We are going to arrive". He assured.

Once the boat stopped Newt got up from his seat and got off the ship, to go to one of the men who would check his documentation. That uniformed man seemed pretty serious. A small incident with the clasps of his suitcase made the inspector distrust a little and ask for a revision of his suitcase, to which the British had to activate the mode "Muggle Worthy". After the inspector had checked the luggage he let him go.

The young man with brown hair and clear eyes like crystal clear water began to walk through the immense city of New York. During his long trip around the world, he thought it would be a good stop before heading to the Arizona desert. As he walked through the wide streets of New York, he observed the whole place with a slight smile on his lips, for it seemed to be a very pleasant city and, being his first time in the United States, he felt great emotion if he should admit it.


End file.
